Kate's Tattoo
by headslapdiva
Summary: Abby takes Kate for her first tat. Kibbs


**Disclaimer:** Don Bellisario and CBS own the rights to NCIS and the characters contained within this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

"For the last time, no, Abs," Kate Todd was on the edge. Ever since she let it slip to Abby that she had always fancied getting a tattoo since college, the goth woman refused to let the matter drop. Abby pouted, but that only made Kate's resolve stronger. "Tattoos are painful."

Abby shook her head, pigtails swaying as her head moved. "Not really. It doesn't hurt any worse than a cat scratch." She would know, having over seven tattoos herself.

"They're permanent!"

"So are piercings."

Kate sighed. This was one argument with her friend she was never going to win. "If you come with me and watch me get it done, I'll consider it."

With a large grin on her scarlet lips, Abby shook her friend's hand. "Deal!"

* * *

Two weeks later, Abby had scheduled an appointment for Kate to have her tattoo done. Little did Abby know, Kate had already sketched out her design. If she was going to get a tattoo, then she was going to get something original. While Abby was busily looking through the designs, mainly for her personal benefit, Kate slipped the desk attendant her sketch; a fairy sitting on a clover. The attendant smiled and nodded when he saw the detail Kate had put into the small design. That had been three days ago.

Now they were on their way to the tattoo parlor, and Kate's stomach was churning. It was such a permanent thing, and now she was having second thoughts. Abby glanced over at her friend and smiled reassuringly. "Relax, Kate. Tattoos are fun!" She took Kate's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll bet you a Caf-Pow that as soon as we're walking out the door, you'll start thinking about your next one."

"I'm only getting one, Abby," Kate muttered hotly, feeling on-edge. What if her boyfriend didn't like it? She squirmed in her seat. The feeling of impending doom welled up inside of her when Abby parked her hearse and dragged Kate inside. The heavily pierced desk attendant looked up from his magazine, and Kate smiled nervously. "Hi, I'm here for the eight pm appointment."

The man's face split into a wide grin and he shook Kate's free hand. "Kate? I'm Steve. Come on in back and I'll show you the stencil and have you fill out some paperwork for me." Kate obediently followed, but refused to relinquish her grip on Abby's hand. Steve handed Kate a clipboard and pen. "Just read through that and fill it out for me. You can sit in the waiting area."

Kate wandered back to the front of the tattoo shop, reading through the waiver and filling out the health information. Why was she doing this? This was nuts! Still, it couldn't be ithat/i bad if Abby had so many of them. "Abs, be honest with me when you answer. How much does this hurt?"

Abby shrugged. "I told you, like cat scratches. They listen when you need breaks if it gets to be too much." She squeezed Kate's hand again. "The first tat I got, I had to ask them to stop three times because of the pain."

"Really?" Kate's eyes widened. She didn't know that about Abby, who nodded to confirm her tale.

"And don't get me started about the cross on my back. That took a few appointments." Kate laughed and signed the waiver before handing it back to Steve. He glanced over everything and nodded.

"Okay, let's get started."

Ten minutes later, the stencil had been applied and Kate was laying across a padded bench, her slacks down around her thighs, waiting for Steve to start. When the machine began buzzing, she noticed Abby winced.

"Sorry, residual effect," Abby said, staring wide-eyed at Steve. "That thing's worse than a dental drill."

Steve grinned and nodded, noticing a few of the goth woman's many tats. "Okay Kate, I'm going to make the first line. Let me know if you feel light-headed or anything." Kate winced when she felt the needle dig in and the first line had been made. Surprisingly, Abby had been correct. It didn't hurt much worse than a cat scratch. Five minutes later, and she changed her mind.

"Ow, crap!" Kate hissed as a particularly long line had been etched into her skin. "I need a break." While she remembered how to breathe, her phone started ringing, and before she could grab her purse, Abby had already answered.

"Hello," Abby purred, teasing Kate, who looked mortified.

"Abs?" Gibbs said at the other end of the line. "Where's Kate?"

"Gibbs? What is there a case or something?" She couldn't believe their luck. After making sure that the team was on a streak of nothing but cold cases, Abby had made the appointment. "This isn't exactly the best time to call her to a crime scene."

Gibbs almost growled into the phone. "There's no case, Abby. Where is Kate?"

Abby glanced at a mortified Kate, who was doing her best to stop her from spilling their location. "She's losing her tattoo virginity, Bossman." A loud buzz filled the air, and Kate yelped, mainly for Gibbs' benefit.

"Abby, need you over here!" Kate growled tensely, balling her hands into white-knuckled fists.

"Oh, sorry Kate!" Abby hung up on Gibbs and let Kate grip her hand tightly. This was going to be a long evening, given the design's detail. "It's a beautiful design, Kate. Where did you find it?"

Kate tried to breathe slowly, keeping a steady rhythm. "I drew it." She smirked at Abby's surprised and proud look.

"Awww, designing your first tat. How cute!"

"Shut up, Abs. And I mean that in the kindest, most loving sense." Abby frowned and continued to let Kate squeeze her hand when it got particularly painful.

* * *

Afterwards, Kate insisted that Abby should drive her back to her apartment, and she was only happy to oblige, especially now that she had a brand new Caf-Pow sitting in the cupholder. A familiar powder-blue pickup truck was parked in her usual spot, and Abby grinned widely. "Have fun showing off your new tat to your boyfriend!" She waved and drove off. Kate took a deep breath and headed inside. Gibbs opened the door right as she began to dig through her purse for her keys.

"Abs says you got a tat." He looked her over. It wasn't anywhere visible, and he wanted to see it. "Show me."

Oh God, he used that tone that left no room for protest or teasing. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her before pulling down her slacks and turning around. The skin around it was still pink and puffy, but there it was, her fairy tat on her bum. Gibbs smirked and turned her around.

"I like it." Kate sighed in relief and smiled. He didn't hate it! "Need help washing it?" She nodded and he pulled her into the bathroom with a naughty smirk on his face.


End file.
